Fridwulfa and Thomas B Riddle
by Plogopian
Summary: Ever wanted to know more about Fridwulfa's backround? well... Probably not, but I have so I made up this story to explain. It is all mine apart from a couple of the characters. Read if you can, but don't review, because then I'll have to reply to it...


Fridwulfa was a happy giant and she was also very polite (for a giant, anyway) so when she posted a magazine advertisement in 'giants anonymous' for extremely tall people, it looked like this:

I am reasonably tall for a woman and I live in the mountains. I like going on killing sprees with numerous others who live with me, I know this is rather impolite, but I always say sorry to those that I've killed. Sometimes I even say it when they're NOT unresponsive. I have always wanted to meet someone and settle down, maybe have kids or something like that. I have one child, Sean, but he's not my own, I kidnapped him while on a killing spree and I DID say sorry to his real parents, but they still didn't look too happy. Maybe I'll release him soon, anyway. I'd like to meet someone who has similar interests, but not the same, 'cause that'd be boring! There'd be nothing to argue over.

Fridwulfa Hagrid.

Fridwulfa did post this and she even saw it in the magazine, but nobody replied, and Fridwulfa had nearly forgotten about it when a letter arrived, addressed to her.

She didn't often get letters, so she didn't know why it was there. It said:

Hello, I am quite tall, and I do like mountain climbing and I am quite interested in dragons and such. I have found no proof that they exist, but that's beside the point. I would love to meet you, if you feel the same way meet me in the mountains just past France, let's say… at the summit!

That way I'll see that you actually have mountain climbing skills and if you do not, then send this letter back to me with a reason why you said you lived in the mountains.

From Thomas B. Riddle.

Fridwulfa was delighted for two reasons: the meeting place he had suggested was where she lived and she actually had a reply to her magazine advertisement. She was very excited and when the day came she told her whole clan about it (and said not to kill him). They all agreed not to kill him, and Fridwulfa was very happy.

Finally he arrived. Fridwulfa was dressed in her favourite dress, which was made entirely of tiger skin, which happened to set off her eye-colour (a lovely mud-brown) and it showed off her lovely turnip figure. When she saw Thomas B. Riddle she almost cried. HE WAS A HUMAN! How did he know of giants anonymous? Then she realized. It was a _human_ magazine. How could she have been so stupid to mistake giants anonymous for anonymous giants? She couldn't let him see her. If she did, it would all be ruined, he would be scared and run away, or try to kill her, and if he did that, then she would have to kill him (an unspoken giant law) and Fridwulfa didn't want to kill him.

Just then he called out "FRIDWULFA, ARE YOU HERE?" the sound echoed around the valley and suddenly she didn't care if he was a human, and felt sure he would feel the same way.

She leapt out and called "THOMAS" just as loudly as he had yelled Fridwulfa. Just then Thomas caught sight of her. "wow" He said "I didn't think you meant THAT tall."

"I know, but PLEASE accept me, PLEASE. I'm BEGGING you" said Fridwulfa

"Do I have to?" whined Thomas

"**YES"** Bellowed Fridwulfa.

After that conversation, Thomas ran up the mountain to meet her

(Not an easy thing to do, run up a mountain) but at the last moment, she side-stepped and Thomas went rocketing into a huge, granite boulder. Then Fridwulfa picked him up and swung him round and round from joy. Then she put him down and he threw up on her big toe

(To a giant this is a symbol of love). "OOOOOOO, YAY" she cried and did it again. When Thomas did it again she said "This is getting old, stop it" and he did.

There followed a series of events in which they are bonding most happily (pretend some happy music is playing). Right at the end they tell each other about their families.

"I have a twin brother called Tom" said Thomas B. Riddle "and my mum and dad are like kings and queens"

"I am one of octuplets" said Fridwulfa and all my younger siblings are Quintuplets. Do you want to know their names?"

"Yes" said Thomas.

"let's see…." Said Fridwulfa "There's Friddy, Fraddy, Fradwulfa, Franny and Franwulfa, who are the quintuplets. Now my seven other siblings are… Freddy, Fredwulfa, Freggy, Fregwulfa, Fridwulfa by the way, we couldn't afford another name so we used mine twice, Fretty, Fretwulfa and Frilly. I also have twin older brothers called Frilwulfa and Frinwulfa, my Parents names are Rubeus and Dingy"

"That is a BIG family" said Thomas "You're lucky"

"Oh, I don't know, I always had pass me ons, which are like hand-me downs except, pass me ons because we're the same age. I was the youngest of us Octuplets"

"BUT you don't have to suffer 'cause your mum 'n' dad say that you're not responsible enough to run a town, even though you're only half a minute younger then your brother"

"Oh well"

They got married after that bonding experience and had a kid, which they called Rubeus (after Fridwulfa's father) sadly Fridwulfa couldn't settle down and had to leave to the mountains again. She took another mate called Gren and had a kid called Grawp. Eventually she died from old age, even though you may have been told otherwise.


End file.
